I found you
by BloodCrystal154
Summary: Hey. This is a Funny/Dramatic/Romantic fic mostly focused on PruCan, but there will be some side pairings (FrUk, AmeriPan, and Spain/Romano) There also will be POV's switching between Canada and Prussia. HIGH SCHOOL AU And I would like a Beta reader. (English is NOT my first language '*-*
1. And so it begins

**_A/N : Oh hai, How you doin? So this is High school AU for PruCan. Constructive criticism is welcomed just don't flame please (/._.\)_**

**_Summary – Oh sweet maple that guy is _****cute****_._**

**_Pairings – FrUK, PruCan, and some AmeriPan._**

Hi, I'm Matthew Williams. My big brother's name is Alfred Jones, and he's about to get me beat up... _again... So _since you're probably wondering asking yourself '_Why is he getting picked on again?'_ Let's just start from the beginning of today, oui?

"Mattie! Wake up, I'm staaaarving!" Alfred whined as he shook his younger brother. "The hero needs food in the morning!"

"Alfred go away eh." The Canadian mumbled into the pillow. '_Can he not just make his own breakfast for once?' _Matthew thought to himself as he opened one violet eye to glare at the other. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he said in a more harsh tone than necessary. But at this point... He just didn't care.

"You really want to go there? In the morning?" Oh maple. Matthew knew that tone. He was going to flip him off the bed if he didn't get up right this second. As Matthew's brain began to process this it was already too late, and he landed on the hard wood floor with a faint _thud._ Then Alfred had the nerve to laugh at his own brother that was still, face first, on the floor. "Have you learned your lesson?" Alfred said with a smug grin. Matthew said nothing, just got up from the floor and walked to his door, all the while glaring at the asshole he called his brother. With a sigh and a slight frown he said "Just hurry up and get downstairs before I let you starve."

That's all Alfred needed to run past Matthew, all the way down the stairs, and to the kitchen table. While he sat and waited for his brother to finish the pancakes he was bouncing up and down in his seat with a childish gleam in his blue eyes which were, in fact, staring at Matthew. "Alfred, even if you stare at me your food isn't going to get made any quicker." He said, venom dripping from his words. He was still a little mad about getting flipped. Who wouldn't be?

Alfred stared at the tiled floor in defeat, he knew Mattie had a point. Before he could mourn, Matthew set a plate of hot pancakes down in front of him. "Let them cool down before you eat them, okay?" Matthew tried to warn him, but as usual, Alfred ignored it.

"OUCH! Could these be any hotter?!" He screamed as he blew his tongue. Matthew just rolled his eyes trying to hold back a laugh, and sat in his chair at the table. They ate in silence, which is probably the only silence Matthew would be getting for the rest of the day. When they finished their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink for later.

**_A/N: Not too bad right? I'm really sorry this one was short; this was more like the prologue if anything. I swear ill make the next one waaaaay longer though so I'll see ya'll in the next chapter –w-._**


	2. It's That Kid!

**_A/N: Hey, This is chapter 2. Enjoy it –w-_**

Canada's POV:

We got in Alfred's rundown truck and drove to school like we always do. Although, on the way there, I saw a kid with white hair and was wearing an "ACDC" shirt with the sleeves cut off. I had the feeling I've seen him a million times before somewhere... I just didn't know where exactly.

As we passed by him I didn't even bother looking at his face. I mean, if I've seen him before ill see him again, righ- "Mattie?" I jumped so high at the sound of his voice; it would make a pogo stick jealous.

"Maple, Alfred, you scared me!" I half yelled half whispered. I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't realize he'd been calling my name. "Sorry little bro, it's just, you were looking out the window with that weird thinking face you do, were your eyebrows come together and-" I cut him off by smacking my hand over his mouth. I didn't want to be rude by telling him I already knew where his speech was going, so I did the second best thing.

The rest of the ride was silent, save for the radio playing. I was grateful for the silence, '_Now I can finally think_' I thought with a small irritated twitch of my eyebrow. My brain was thinking up all kind of theories for the one question that was on my mind.

Who _was _that guy?

I don't know why this question bothered me so much, it's not like I would have the guts to go up to the guy and make conversation. Even if I did, he wouldn't notice me just like everyone else. But still, why did I want to know so badly? What was so special about this guy? "Mattie! Were here!" Alfred said just a tiny bit too enthusiastically.

"O-Okay." School always makes me nervous, with all its crowed hallways, drama, and people judging you left and right. We got out of the car and walked slowly towards the double doors to the school. As soon as we entered the school, ran off to join his friends on the football team and I was pushed against a locker. And now we're back to the present!

Prussia's POV:

Was that kid staring at me? I mean I know I'm awesome but staring is just so... _UGH._ Psh, whatever I'm used to the stares anyway, y'know, with me having white hair and red eyes or whatever, I don't have time to think about this right now I'm already at school. '_Why did I go again?'_ I asked myself. I already knew West would bitch at me if I didn't, and I'm already outside the school anyway so, might as well.

"Eh! Gilbert!" I turned at the sound of my name. "Hey, Antonio." I said with a small smirk. He ran up to me out of breath, as if he just ran 5 miles just to talk to me. We walked into school together talking about whatever came to mind. Eventually we were in the hall on our way to class when Antonio spotted some prick beating on a freshman.

"Carlos! What are you doing?!" This got the big guys attention. And by big, I mean _Fucking Humongous._ The kid Carlos was beating was long gone as soon as Antonio called his name. I don't blame him, er her? "What is your problem?! I finally got him!" He whined. _Gott _his accent was annoying.

"Got who?" I asked totally pissed. Who did he think he was? You can't just beat up people for no reason... Unless you're the awesome me of course. "ALFRED!" His voice scared the shit out of me, and I ended up jumping just a little bit more than I'd be happy to admit. Wait did he say Alfred? Was this guy blind?

"_Du Blödmann, _that wasn't Alfred! Hair doesn't grow that fast in a week." At this point Antonio was just as confused as Carlos. I mean, seriously they're looking at me as if I just suggest we all go in a Wal-Mart bathroom and have a fucking threesome. "How do you know?" He said now glaring at me. "Because Alfred is on the other side of the building." I said glaring back just as hard. He growled and ran- No, _sprinted_ to the water fountain below the stairs on the left side of the building.

Antonio and I walked to class in silence. We parted ways and I sat in my crappily made desk. While the teacher carried on with the boring class, I was casually looking around the room to find something interesting to look at when I saw him. _'It's That kid!'_


End file.
